Un Regalo Diferente
by readmymiind
Summary: Un regalo puede ser lo más importante de la Navidad...aún y cuando provenga de la persona que menos esperas. DHr [RetoNavideño]


**Un regalo diferente**

Era Nochebuena y en cierta escuela de magia llamada 'Hogwarts' el ambiente era de lo más navideño posible, todo el castillo estaba decorado con coronas, nochebuenas (n/a: las flores), muérdagos y demás cosas pero el ambiente de los alumnos que decidieron permanecer en la escuela quedaba resumido a una sola palabra: fiesta. Y no era cualquier fiesta puesto que en esta Navidad las cuatro casas de la escuela planeaban hacer una fiesta, cada una, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero en toda celebración hay un aguafiestas, tal vez no tan aguafiestas pero en cierto modo _esa _chica lo era "sólo por cumplir los deberes". Y si a alguien le fastidió el que quisieran echar a perder la Fiesta de Víspera de Navidad era a un chico pelirrojo¿y quien lo fastidiaba? Fácil, muy fácil.

— ¡Ron¡¡Hay que hacer las rondas!! Es nuestro deber como prefectos y no importa que tan buena esté la fiesta y con quien te la estés pasando tan bien — dijo Hermione Granger a su segundo mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

— Hermione¡por favor! Es Nochebuena hay que pasarla bien! Te juro que por ahí debe estar vigilando los pasillos un prefecto sin vida, y ambos sabemos que tu tienes vida y no necesitas estar rondando, aparte, no hay por que ser aguafiestas, apuesto a que la estás pasando de lo mejor en compañía mía, de Harry, Ginny y de Lavender.

"No debiste haber dicho eso mi querido pelirrojo" pensó la chica

— Ron — le dijo Hermione llevándoselo a un rincón — ¿realmente tu crees que oír a Lavender hablar de cómo el vestido que usó en el Baile de Navidad se le rompió y de cómo lloro toda una semana por tan simple perdida¿Y crees que es bueno para la humanidad que haga lo que te hace enfrente de todos sin tantito pudor? Déjame decirte Ronald que nada de lo que está pasando esta tan bueno como tú lo dices y que si no vienes conmigo a hacer las rondas que mandó McGonagall "aún y cuando sea Nochebuena"¡me voy yo sola! — finalizó la castaña.

— ¡¡¡Ah entonces, si te quieres perder de la fiesta, aburrirte vigilando pasillos donde no va haber NADIE y congelarte en el castillo pues hace demasiado frío, sólo por el gusto de hacer rondas innecesarias... pues por mí, ve a hacer las rondas TU sola!!! —respondió Ron Weasley algo encolerizado.

— ¡Pues me voy¿Y sabes que? Por mí que se arruine la fiesta con todo y cerveza de mantequilla y con todo y _tu_ descerebrada novia — salió como quien lleva el demonio una muy enojada Hermione.

Iba caminando, supervisando los pasillos que como dijo cierto pelirrojo estaban vacíos "Maldito Ron, odio cuando tiene la razón" pensó la castaña.

No había ni una sola alma en toda la escuela, por lo que siguió su camino sin prestar atención a nada, pensando en que esa sería su ultima Navidad y su último año estaba reducido a un semestre y ella desperdiciándolo caminando por el pasillo sólo para cumplir su deber como prefecta. Y recordó... recordó las seis navidades pasadas a veces en compañía de sus amigos, a veces en compañía de sus padres y... miró su reloj (n/a: quiere algo muggle con ella aww) y recordó que tenía que ir a dar el abrazo de Navidad a sus amigos. No importara que Ron prácticamente le haya dicho aguafiestas o que sus mejores amigos hayan querido estar primero con sus novias que con su amiga que les ayuda en todo, en Navidad todo debe quedar perdonado.

"Seguro mañana será un buen día" pensó la castaña y con rumbo fijo hacia su sala común. Hasta que escuchó a alguien desgraciadamente familiar.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... hasta en las Navidades estás sola como un ratón de biblioteca, Granger — le dijo un Draco Malfoy más elegante, engreído y presumido... que de costumbre.

Acto seguido, Hermione se volteó hacia él y se acercó a él, aunque no tanto.

— Verás hurón, no creo que lo que haga o no haga sea de tu incumbencia, además estaba cumpliendo mis labores de prefecta... y por cierto, yo no te veo en ninguna fiesta así que no me vengas a decir solitaria cuando tú lo estás o peor — terminó serena Hermione.

— ¿Y quien te crees tu, sangre sucia, para decirme si estoy solo o no lo estoy? De igual manera, te aclaro las cosas, sólo por que es Navidad, que aunque sea un invento muggle sin bases científicas, en esta escuela venida a menos la celebran y pues... tengo que celebrarla. — replicó con su inconfundible siseo el chico pálido.

— ¿sabes? No me importa si te guste o no la navidad, así que ahórrate tus comentarios, Malfoy — y dicho esto Hermione se volteó y regresaba a su destino... pero Draco le tomó por el brazo y la volteó hacia él.

— Te dije que te iba a aclarar las cosas — y soltó a la chica como si fuera un insecto.

— Bueno, pues adelante — le dijo Hermione — Aclárame por que estás solo y no estás en la fiesta de tu casa, por que, no sé si lo sepas, pero como prefecta te puedo reportar por andar vagando por el castillo a estas horas de la noche.

"Oh Dios, faltan veinte minutos para las doce y yo aquí con este tipo, que se apure con su dichosa aclaración" pensó Hermione.

— No estoy en la fiesta, mejor dicho, me salí de ella, porque como he estado en incontables fiestas mucho más importantes pues de tanta fiesta... me aburrí. — concluyó el chico.

— ¿Esa era tu explicación Malfoy? En ese caso, no hubieras dicho nada, porque a diferencia de ti, hay personas con amigos a quienes tenemos que abrazar a la medianoche por el simple motivo de la Navidad. — Y con esto dio un paso y se giró hacia su casa común.

— Granger, Granger, Granger… tan amante de las tradiciones muggles que olvidaste una cosa.

— Ah sí¿qué? — preguntó Hermione y se detuvo.

El chico volvió a tomar a la castaña por el antebrazo, la volvió hacia él y al mismo tiempo, se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

— Que arriba de nosotros están colgadas ciertas cosas que demandan algo — susurró el rubio.

"Oh no... no puede estar ahí lo que yo creo está ahí" Pensó Hermione, miró hacia arriba y ahogó un grito... efectivamente, arriba de ellos había varios _muérdagos_ colgando. Y Draco, al darse cuenta que ella ya había visto el adorno navideño, la tomó por la cintura, Hermione ahogó otro grito y el sólo la apretó fuertemente.

— ¿Y bien Granger? — preguntó el chico — Yo no suelo romper tradiciones, aún y cuando sean no mágicas — susurró al oído de la castaña.

Ella alzó el rostro hacia él y le miró por primera vez, los ojos, unos ojos grises con un brillo extraño, un brillo que ella no sabía por que era y quizá nunca lo sabría. Su aroma le estaba nublando la vista y murmuró un "Yo..." que no terminó en nada, pues la oración no se completo.

Porque _se besaron_, se besaron como si fuera el último beso antes de morir, y ya nada les importó en esos momentos, sólo se dejaron llevar por el beso; ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él la apretó más hacia sí mismo; exploraron sus bocas mutua, frenética y ansiosamente, y Hermione sentía que ningún beso antes recibido era comparado con este... y siguieron besándose hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse.

E irónicamente, la magia de ese momento desapareció. Ambos se quedaron confundidos de tan expresiva emoción, y justo en ese momento… las campanas que marcaban las doce comenzaron a sonar… la Navidad había llegado.

Hermione hundida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que el chico la había vuelto a tomar por la cintura y le besó. Fue un beso tierno y corto pero de alguna u otra de esos besos que al terminar te dejan embobada. Y así fue, habiendo terminado el beso, la castaña quedó atontada y sorprendida de tan tierna acción por parte de la persona menos esperada. Y antes de separarse, pues seguían de alguna forma, abrazados; él le murmuro al oído:

— Feliz Navidad Granger — y habiendo dicho eso, la soltó… como si no quisiera hacerlo.

— Feliz Navidad Malfoy — le dijo una ya recuperada Hermione.

Y habiéndose dicho esto, ambos partieron hacia sus salas comunes para celebrar la Navidad con los suyos, sabiendo que, cualquier regalo que recibieran no _superaría_ el que recibieron por parte de la persona menos esperada. Por su enemigo, por su enemiga. Definitivamente, fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudieron haberse dado, que pudieron haberles dado.

* * *

Bien¿como estuvo el fic? medio bobo lo sé, pero es el primero que hago y pues ojalá les guste ) ... solo aclaro que, en Hogwarts no hay reloj según tengo entendido... pero en la peli 3 pusieron uno así que, decidí ponerlo en la historia pues se adapataba perfecto.

¿Reviews? Graciias!! y FELIZ NAVIDAD )


End file.
